


Hurt Me

by orphan_account



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, I might need to take a break from writing, M/M, This could be my last fic for a while, This is a fuck you to some anons on tumblr, Vampire!Lothar, and done, i'm so angry, pure filth, so much blood, turning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Tell me what you want.""I want you to hurt me.""How much?""Until It's all I can think about."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was not in a good place while writing this. I feel a lot better now that I've gotten it all out, and I'm going to go to bed. Just in case anyone was wondering, this lovely thing happened. http://the-cookie-of-doom.tumblr.com/post/152757926568/pro-tip-dont-pull-this-bs
> 
> basically some really shitty anons talking shit and demanding I update faster. Which is whatever, I don't care, I update plenty as it is. Then this peach said "You're liontrust fics aren't even that good anyway, fucking trash writer with trash fics."
> 
> and I lost myself a little bit, going on an hour long rant that almost crashed my dashboard. It just really pissed me off because I put a lot of effort into this fandom and all the writing I do, when I could easily be working on writing one of my actual books. At least then I would get paid. 
> 
> But I love all of you that read and leave comments and talk to me, so I'm going to keep writing for you guys <3

All blood tastes different. Smokers tastes like ash or soot, like he had been trying to eat a piece of one of the victims from Pompeii. Vegetarians taste like a breezy summer day in Georgia, or maybe California. Their blood is light, with less blood than someone who eats meat. He doesn’t like it. It makes him need more blood than usual. He doesn’t really like people who eat more meat than average either. Their blood is too thick, it tastes almost sludgy to him. I makes him feel like it will give him heart problems, even though he knows it wouldn’t.

Khadgar, though, was a perfect medium between the two. His blood was sweet, like him, with just the right amount of iron tang. His blood was sweet as it filled Lothar’s mouth, made even sweeter by the pleasure Lothar could taste in him and his shy moans as he clung to Lothar desperately.  

Lothar was always so careful with Khadgar, not wanting to take too much. Not wanting to accidentally hurt Khadgar in his eagerness. Tonight, though, he could feel that Khadgar didn’t want him to be gentle. Pushing Khadgar into the wall just inside his door, he leaned down to suck at the man’s neck, grazing his teeth over soft skin and just barely nicking him enough for beads of blood to well up. Just enough to really get the lust building between them as Lothar grabbed Khadgar’s thighs and pulled his legs up around his waist. 

“Tell me what you want,” he all but growled against the column of Khadgar’s throat, before dragging his tongue up along soft skin until he could press his lips to Khadgar’s in a filthy, wet kiss. 

“I want you to hurt me,” he said between pants when Lothar finally let him breathe, pulling away to kiss at his neck and jaw again. 

“How much?”

“Until it’s all I can think about.”

Lothar grinned viciously, fangs bared and shining in the low light of Khadgar’s apartment. He pressed Khadgar into the wall, holding him there with just his hips as he yanked off Khadgar’s shirt, before discarding his own. He wrapped his arms around Khadgar, one hand tangling in his hair to jerk his head back and the other raking blunt nails down his back as he went to the young man’s room. Khadgar groaned, closing his eyes as his hair was pulled and let Lother throw him onto the bed so hard he bounced up a little before Lothar was on him, pinning him down. 

Automatically, Khadgar bared his neck to Lothar, enticing the man to lean down and sink his teeth in. Eagerly, Lothar did just that, savoring the taste of his sweet blood before pulling away to taste him so that he could taste himself on Lothar’s tongue. He sucked at Lothar’s tongue, tangling his hands in his hair and pulling until the vampire hissed, biting down on Khadgar’s full lower lip. 

“You’re so feisty tonight,” he growled into Khadgar’s mouth, dragging his nails down the center of his chest until Khadgar arched up into him with a strangled cry of pain-filled pleasure. 

“And you’re still so careful. Not such a monster after all, are you, leech?” Khadgar taunted, looking up at Lothar with half-lidded, lust-dilated eyes, snapping with fire. Baring his teeth, Lothar dug his nails into Khadgar’s skin harder until beads of blood welled up along the welts his nails had created. He leaned down to lick away the blood, sucking hard and listening to Khadgar’s gasps, feeling them reverberate through his chest. He scratched down the center of his chest with a single nail, opening a scratch deep enough to slowly leak blood. 

Khadgar cried out, grabbing the sheets as Lothar smeared the blood over his chest, before thrusting his slick fingers into Khadgar’s mouth. The young man sucked eagerly at Lothar’s fingers, more than familiar with the taste of his own blood by now. He knew how much Lothar loved to taste blood on Khadgar’s tongue when they kissed. He couldn’t deny that at this point, he had developed a taste for it as well. 

“My little bloodwhore, so eager for me to you use and abuse you. That’s what you really want, isn’t it? For me to bleed you dry until there’s nothing left.”

Whimpering, Khadgar nodded, lifting his hips so that Lothar could pull down his jeans with his free hand. Once they were both naked, liberated of their clothes, Lother pulled his fingers out of Khadgar’s mouth and forced his legs apart, kneeling between them to suck at his inner thigh. Khadgar could do nothing more than bite his lip and watch, absentminded sucking at the soft flow of blood from when Lothar had bit him, as the vampire lifted his leg and sank his fangs into his thigh. 

He grabbed at Lothar’s hair, pulling at his roots as the strands tangled around his fingers, swearing loudly. Lothar bit deep, deeper than he normally would, until his fangs sank into the artery in Khadgar’s thigh. Tears came to his eyes briefly as pain speared through the haze of pleasure, but it faded away as Lothar’s soft tongue lapped at the bite, soothing away the pain until it only felt good again. Khadgar didn’t even care that he was bleeding out, completely at Lothar’s mercy as the vampire turned him over onto his stomach and pulling his hips up so that he was balanced on his knees and forearms.

“Hurry up and fuck me,” he mumbled, into the pillow, voice slurred. Lothar just grinned down at him, leaning down to nip at his cheek before grabbing the bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. He gave Khadgar the barest necessary prep, before coating his aching cock with the slick and holding onto his hips, thrusting into him sharply. Without waiting for Khadgar to adjust, he began a brutal pace, wanting them both to come before be bled out all the way. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” he said, wrapping a hand around Khadgar’s neck and pulled him up so that his back was flush to Lothar’s chest, in the perfect position for Lothar to bite into his neck as he fucked him, draining his blood all that more faster, between his neck and the still bleeding wound on his thigh .

“Do you want me to turn you?” he whispered against Khadgar’s ear, bloody lips smearing crimson on his pale skin. Khadgar nodded once he registered what Lothar was asking, and the vampire smiled, pressing a delicate to the wound on his neck, before pulling away to bite open his own wrist. He could feel Khadgar getting weaker as his life drained away. As his pulse slowed to just a few beats per minutes, Lothar pressed his wrist to Khadgar’s mouth. He sucked softly at it, holding onto Lothar’s arm, gripping tightly as the sickness in Lothar’s blood spread through his body, warping him from the inside out, changing him little by little until his teeth were aching and digging into Lothar’s flesh. 

“That’s it, there you go,” he murmured, petting Khadgar’s hair, thrusting slowly into him as his body worked through the change. He ran his hand down the scratches on Khadgar’s chest, feeling them knit together under his fingertips, before taking his cock in hand to stroke him to completion. Still in the haze of his body changing and turning, Khadgar’s vision completely whited out when he came. 

When he blinked his eyes open again, it was to the feeling of Lothar licking blood off of his chest as he laid on his back, with blood and come sticky between his legs. Everything was so vivid, from the lights and the colors to the sound of Lothar’s beating heart. Khadgar hadn’t even known it still beat; it did, just so slow it was as if it didn’t.  

“Fuck, is it always like this?” he murmured, running his fingers through Lothars-slightly matted with drying blood in some places-hair. Lothar hummed in response, nodding. 

“It’s dizzying for a while, until you get used to it.”

“That’s one way to put it.”

He pushed Lothar off and turned over to straddle him, nipping and sucking at his throat with a grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“You’re stuck with me forever, now.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way. Now,” he changed their positions again, “Let’s get cleaned up.” 

“I don’t want to get up.”

He licked a path from Khadgar’s abdomen to his collarbone, grinning at him. “Who said anything about getting up?” 

Khadgar grinned back, pulling Lothar up to kiss him, tasting the way their blood mixed on their tongue to something intoxicating. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to get to the end of this, I'm proud of you. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea and it prob wont get much love, but I just really needed to decompress. (and this was really toned down from the original idea, whish was based on that one AHS Hotel scene)
> 
> Regularly scheduled fluff and smut will hopefully resume tomorrow, but I've been thinking and I might need to take a break from writing for a while. We'll see what happens after I've actually gotten some sleep, had some tea, and calmed down a little.


End file.
